Porque tuvistes que ser tu
by Silius
Summary: The Marauders..Padfoot,Prongs,Wormtail,Moony,Lily ,Quejicus!Spero que os guste!


Es mi primer Fic de los Marauders , espero que os guste y que me ayudéis a seguirlo , besitos:

Llovía a mares, había una tormenta horrible y el estaba sentado sobre la fría piedra de la ventana abierta

-Padfoot, ¿es que quieres ponerte enfermo? entra para dentro y cierra la ventana que hace frió – le dijo el chico de ojos color miel y pelo castaño.

Miró para la habitación y vio como sus compañeros celebraban la victoria del último partido de quiddicht contra la casa de Hufflepuff, dio un salto hacia dentro, cerró las ventanas y se sacudió el pelo con las manos.

-Faltan 10 minutos para que Mcgonagal nos llame para irnos a Hogsmeade! Que ganas tengo!- el chico regordete que estaba sobre una de las camas comiendo ranas de chocolate sonríe con emoción al ver que alguien se aproximaba a la puerta.

-Chicos?- la voz femenina sonó por todo el cuarto, dos de los chicos mirando hacia la puerta con gran interés, pero esta no se abrió – Remus?

-Sí Lily, estamos aquí puedes entrar – el chico de pelo marrón abrió la puerta dejando ver a la chica pelirroja

-Has venido a molestar Evans?-dijo el chico que anteriormente estuvo en la ventana, era alto y atractivo con unos grandes ojos azules y un pelo muy largo que le caía sobre los ojos con una naturalidad y elegancia que no era normal.

-No Black no te preocupes, solo vine a avisaros de que en 10 minutos partimos para Hogsmeade, de acuerdo? – El chico gordito se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia Lily

-Siempre traes buenas noticias Lily! – la chica le sonrió con amabilidad luego volvió a mirar a Remus Lupin el chico de ojos color miel, dirigió su mirada hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza , sus compañeros miraron como idiotas a Lily que con una sonrisa cerro la puerta.

-Anda ya Moony que tramas con Mi Dulce y adorable Lily Evans!

-Tramar? Nada Prongs no te pongas así, solo es que quedamos para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla…y hablar sobre una tarea para pociones – le dijo al chico de pelo azabache y ojos marrones

-Quedas con Evans para hablar de los estudios? Por Merlin lo tuyo es Crónico – Moony miro con mala cara a Padfoot que se secaba el pelo con una toalla y se ponía su túnica con elegancia – Por cierto sabéis que voy a salir en la siguiente entrega de Corazón de bruja? Me han seleccionado como chico más guapo de todo Gryffindor

El chico regordete rió por el comentario de Padfoot y miro a Prongs porque sabía que el también había sido seleccionado para la revista, pero Prongs no dijo nada…

La habitación quedo un instante en silencio mientras Remus Lupin, o mejor dicho Moony cogía un poco de dinero de su baúl, James Potter, Prongs se cepillaba el pelo frente al espejo, Sirius Black, Padfoot ataba los cordones de sus zapatos y Wormtail, Petter comía su última rana de chocolate esperando a que sus compañero se preparasen para bajar junto a ellos a la sala común y de allí partir hacia Hogsmeade

-Simple curiosidad marauders pero..no vamos a andar juntos en Hogsmeade? – Prongs miro a Moony que se abrochaba la túnica

- Ya te dije que he quedado con Lily Evans, así que no contéis conmigo – Prongs miró a Padfoot pasando olímpicamente de Wormtail

- Prongs por favor como dudas de mi? Me ves cara Prefecto?- Los dos compañeros rieron pero moony les miró con mala cara, wormtail ignoró que le ignoraran y abrió la puerta para dirigirse hacia abajo, los demás le siguieron.

Mcgonnagal contaba a los alumnos en plena sala común, Wormtail se puso a dar saltitos para que no se olvidara de él.

-Señoríto Pettigrew no hace falta que salte, ya le veo.-La sala común rió y wormtail paro de saltar.

-Hola Remus – la chica pelirroja sonrió a Remus- es mejor que me quede junto a ti desde el principio, si no quizás luego no te encuentre

-claro que puedes quedarte verdad chicos?- Moony miro a Padfoot y Prongs , a Prongs le atraía locamente Lily y la verdad es que no podía ocultarlo..

-Si … Evans quédate!-Prongs se llevo la mano al pelo para revolvérselo, Lily le miró con gracia

- Potter te pasa algo? Te pasas el día haciendo ese gesto – Prongs se puso colorado y Padfoot comenzó a reír como un loco

-Que bueno Evans! Es lo mas "divertido" que te he oído decir jamás! – Padfoot rió asta que la voz chocante de Mcgonagal le hizo callar.

-Bien estamos todos, podemos salir.

Una vez allí, Wormtail, Padfoot y Prongs se despidieron de Moony y Lily y se fueron hacia una de las tiendas de Gominolas de Hogsmeade.

-Sinceramente Sirius, ¿y si a Lily le gusta Remus, ¿sería normal no crees?...él es listo, no como yo que soy un chulo – Prongs tenia la mirada perdida en las brujitas de azúcar que sonreían y sacaban sus lenguas a los compradores curiosotes.

-No digas chorradas James, Remus no suele mentir, dijo que iban a hablar de estudios, créetelo, no somos un grupo? Y tenemos que confiar entre nosotros, si a alguien de aquí le gusta Lily ese eres tú - Padfoot jugueteaba con las pulgas de sabores que saltaban de un lado hacia otro en un bote. Wormtail oía la conversación mientras metía en una bolsa 30 ranas de chocolate para llevarlas a la caja y comprarlas todas, el trío seguía caminando, Prongs cogió una de las brujitas curiosotas y la metió en una bolsa y cuando dirigió su vista hacia arriba se encontró con Snape.

-Vaya vaya vaya a quien tenemos aquí, si es el grandísimo QUEJICUS! – wormtail y Padfoot empezaron a aplaudir y silbar, Snape les miraba atónito.

-Que pasa Quejicus, no tienes nadie quien te defienda?

-Vamos Black realmente crees que soy como tu? Siempre acompañado de tres estúpidos inservibles? – Prongs se iba a lanzar hacia Snape pero Padfoot le agarró.

-¡¡A quien llamas tu inservible idiota!

- Cuidado con lo que dices Potter, vaya uno, dos, tres, sólo sois tres, ¿Lupin por fin se ha dado cuenta de que no valíais la pena, sabía que ese chico era inteligente y no solo por que es Prefecto si no porque vale mas la pena que vosotros tres!

Padfoot saco la varita y se dirigió a atacarle cuando el vendedor se puso entre ellos.

-Basta! Estáis en una tienda! Salir inmediatamente de aquí y alejaos cada uno por vuestro lado, las cosas no se arreglan así! Salid inmediatamente de mi tienda!

El trío y el chico de pelo negro y sucio salieron a la calle y cada cual malhumorado siguió su rumbo, Lily que miraba por la ventana de las tres escobas vio al trío.

-Vaya creo que les han vuelto a echar de la tienda… - Moony miro por la ventana y vio como Snape también salía de la tienda

-Oye Lily no entiendo una cosa, porque defiendes a Snape si siempre acaba llamándote…Siempre acaba insultándote – Lily sonrió a Remus y se encogió de hombros – la verdad Remus no lo se…Pero bueno yo vine aquí para otra cosa…

El chico de pelo marrón miro hacia el vaso lleno de cerveza de mantequilla

-Tienes algo para mi Lily? – Ella sacó de su túnica un trozo de pergamino

-Sí – Moony sin poder evitarlo arrebato el papel de las manos a Lily y vio por la ventana que sus tres compañeros lo habían visto, Moony miró a la mesa y después a Lily – No comentaré nada tranquilo

-Gracias Lily…

El trío entro por la puerta y se acercaron a la mesa, sentandose cada uno al lado del otro y dejando a Wormtail de pies

-Vaya me quedé sin asiento, bueno da igual, voy a ir a Zonco, nos vemos! – Los compañeros le dijeron adiós con la mano.

Padfoot que estaba sentado Junto a Moony miraba el vaso lleno de cerveza casi babeando, Moony al notarlo agarro bien su vaso y Lily miró el vaso de Moony y después la cara de Black así que hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

-Que fue eso que te pasó Evans?-dijo sin rodeos Prongs

-Ah son las soluciones de uno de los trabajos para Pociones y no, no os los pienso dejar

Padfoot miró hacia la barra buscando a alguien que le sirviese una cerveza sin levantarse del sitio, y Prongs puso cara de enfado por lo que acababa de decir Moony.

-Que pasó en la tienda?- El chico moreno le dio su cerveza a Padfoot que la bebió orgulloso, después miro a Prongs y abrió la boca – El idiota de Quejicus se metió contigo…

-Todo lo contrario, te halagó – dijo Prongs con una sonrisa.

-Me halagó?

-Dijo que el ya sabía que eras listo y que por eso habías dejado de salir con nosotros blablabla, inepto…que asco me dan los Slytherins….Evans te la vas a acabar?

-Balck acabas de beberte la de Remus y piensas beberte la mía?...

-Perdona Evans no era mi intención sacar tu humor de perro – Moony y Prongs rieron por el comentario, y Padfoot después, Lily no lo entiende y enfadada se levanta.

-Potter me dejas salir? – El chico se levanta y le hace una reverencia

-Evans…- la chica suspira y mira a Remus, él se encoge de hombros y ella sale por la puerta.

En ese instante entra un Grupo de Slytherins que se apartan de Lily y la miran con desprecio.

Cuidado Summers que te toca esa sangre sucia – la chica de pelo negro ríe por su comentario y espera a que las demás compañeras también lo hagan. Summers por su parte se aparta de Lily Evans bien rápido.

-Malditas Serpientes!-Lily al ver que las tres chicas ,Maeda Ai , Annya Summers y Wendy Anderson han sacado sus varitas ella automáticamente también lo hace.

-Vas a utilizarla? –Dijo la rubia que respondía por el nombre de Annya. Lily abrió la boca para hacer un conjuro pero en ese instante Sirius y james quitan las varitas a las 4 chicas.

-Las mujeres no se pelean…

-Cállate Potter! – James sonríe a la chica Rubia y se Revuelve el pelo en ese ínstate recuerda lo que Lily le dijo sobre eso y para.

-No os peléis y menos aquí , para empezar porque os quitarían mas puntos a vosotras porque soys tres contra una , y por el otro porque esta el prefecto de Gryffindor allí sentado…-Remus ve que Black sonríe y saluda , las tres chicas aprietan los dientes y les quitan las varitas de las manos.

-Me cansas Black...

-Summers tu nos cansas a todos..ahora Largaos..

Las tres chicas miran desafiantes a Lily y se sientan en una de las mesas Sirius al ver que James quiere llevarse todo el merito se va a sentar a la barra para pedir una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Eres odioso Potter , se defenderme sola y siempre te metes

-Pero Evans eran tres

-Y? acaso Snape tiene alguien quien le defienda?

-Quieres ser como Snape?

-POTTER! DEJAME VALE! – Lily bufa y sale del local , james se encoje de hombros y se sienta junto a Moony.

-Esta loca y no me lo niegues…

-Que te doy pequeño?-Rosmerta era una mujer muy hermosa con un bonito pelo marrón oscuro y siempre era amable con todo el mundo.

-Dame una cerveza de mantequilla por favor – la mujer sonrió y le sirvió una rápidamente , Sirius miro la cerveza y bebió un trago sin pensarlo , perdió la vista en la dulce espuma de la cerveza…

-….Te preocupa algo?...

-Si…- respondió sirius casi sin pensarlo..

-Y que es?

-vamos Ai , te importa una mierda mi vida , no?-El moreno clavó sus ojos en los verdes ojos de Maeda ai , ella era no muy alta tenia una piel blanca como la nieve sus mejillas rosadas hacían que sus ojos verdes resaltaran mas y sus largos tirabuzones de color marrón caían por su espalda con naturalidad. – a si que no me molestes , quieres?

-Venga Black acaso te e hablado yo en mal tono ahora?-La chica alarga su mano para robarle un trago de cerveza , pero Sirius le agarra el brazo

-Muchas confianzas, donde no las hay…-Sirius agarra fuerte su baso y vuelve a bajar la mirada.-Vete Quieres?

-Black yo puedo ayudarte…-El chico se mofo por el comentario – Hablo enserio yo se que soy Slytherin y por naturaleza no encajamos , pero Black Enserio.

-Déjame pensármelo…NO y Lárgate, me molestas –la chica miro hacia el suelo y después abrió la boca para decir algo pero este le callo- no es no.

-Black , eres un Idiota , ahora entiendo porque aun que seas el mas guapo de todo Hogwarts no tienes novia

-Crees que ese comentario me hiere, es por el simple echo de que para tener chicas como tu prefiero estar solo , a si que , sin tu permio – el chico cogesu baso y sienta junto a sus amigos , la chica vuelve ala mesa con las demas.

-As tenido suerte?-Annya era la mas alta de las tres su pelo Rubio y sus ojos negros hacían que su mirada fuese Indiferente en todo momento.

-Obvio que no la tuyo annya - dijo wendy la mediana de las tres, era la mas normal de las tres , pelo marrón y eso si con mucho pecho.

- Ese idiota de Black , fijo que a sido culpa de Potter que le mete paranoias en la cabeza , el en si no es así…

-Recordad que Sev dijo que todos los Black habían sido Slytherins…

-Por eso lo digo Annya , por eso digo que Black no es así si no que Potter le a metido esa paranoia..

En ese instante el trío sale de Las tres escobas, pasando de ella olímpicamente , ellas les miran y después annya mira el reloj.

-Es mejor que nosotras también vayamos hacia allí..

-espera un segundo…-dijo la mediana mientras escribía algo en una de las servilletas

-Que escribes wendy?

-Sirius, te e visto un poco triste en las tres escobas, te ocurre algol yo la verdad estoy preocupada , porque una de mis mejores amigas esta loca por ti , y no se atreve ni a mirarte ni a hablarte , por favor contéstame pronto y deja la carta dentro de la armadura que le falta una mano .Besos , "x" . – la chica izo una bola el papel-Estas loca? Así se enterara de que estoy enamorada de el!

-No Annya ai millones de chicas en este colegio que pierden el culo por Sirius Black! Así podrás hablar con el de lo que quieras y ser como realmente de gustaría ser con el..- Maeda le quito el papel y lo doblo bien.

-eso quiere decir que tengo que agradecértelo?

-Me temo que si , dime un gran gracias

-….Gracias Anderson-las tres amigas se sonrieron y corrieron hacia fuera.

El chico de pelo negro estaba agachado atándose de nuevo el cordón bajo la lluvia y Maeda aprovecho para agacharse junto a el.

-Que pasa black has encontrado a tus hermanos entre el barro?-Black la miro y la empujo , ella callo sobre el fango y al ir a agarrarse en el metió la nota en uno de sus bolsillos- Uy que se enfada

-No me caldees – el chico se puso bien la cama porque Ai se había agarrado a ella y siguió caminando asta donde los demás.

Las dos chicas corrieron hacia Maeda y la ayudaron a levantarse

-Estas bien!

-Lo conseguiste?

-Si wendy y si Annya no os preocupes

Las chicas sonrieron y caminaron hacia donde habían quedado para el recuento.

Una vez en hogwarts las Slytherins se fueron a su sala común y ellos a la suya , Lupin se puso a trabajar en el mapa de los Marauders , mientras que wormtail ya en pijama disfrutaba de sus ranas como un loco , Prongs se metía a la ducha y Padfoot preparaba su tarea para mañana.

-Ey Moony se te apetece un caramelo?

-si , claro Padfoot pasame uno – dijo el moreno sin apartar la vista del pergamino-después busca en ese Libro de hechizos como hacer tinta invisible , no lo recuerdo bien.

-vale-Padfoot metió la mano en el bolsillo y junto a los caramelos salio un trozo de servilleta- Que asco tío , mocos de wormtail – tira el papel al suelo y después le lanza a Moony un caramelo , el lo coge al vuelo y después mira al suelo – recoge eso – vuelve la vista al mapa.

-No son mis mocos Sirius – dijo Wormtail mientras habría otro de los paquetes.

Padfoot volvió a coger el papel y lo abrió mientas saboreaba un caramelo sabor Anis , leyó lo que ponía en voz baja y después miro a sus compañeros.

-Quien a sido?

-quien a sido que? Ven aquí ranita!

-Quien a escrito esto , PRONGS!

-QUE!

-ME AS ESCRITO TU ESTO?

-ESCRITO QUE? YO SI NO SON TAREAS NO ESCRIBO!

-Déjalo , moony tu tampoco?-dijo acercándose al chico

-No , que pone?-el chico coge el papel y lo lee-no tengo ni idea , no se respóndele…

-y que le pongo? Esto es una metedura de pelo…

-da igual Padfoot , tu tómatelo también así y ya esta , escribe algo pero siempre a cachondeo..

-de acuerdo- y cogio su pluma y un trozo de pergamino-Hola "X" no se que tiene que ver mi tristeza con que tu mejor amiga este loca , pero bueno , alo que iba , no te preocupes por la locura de tu amiga hacia mi , es lo mas normal del mundo y sobre mi tristeza , era por que no sabia si beberme la cerveza de un trago o de dos.

Besos Sirius.- la doblo y cogio su túnica – voy a dejarla , y así salio corriendo por los pasillos a dejar su nota en la armadura.

Fin del Primer cap

Joeeeee que mal escribo verdad?SIII! Bueno es mi primer fic a si que no me chilléis tantoVALE!-.-U bueno me encantan los Merodeadores y sobre todo Sirius¬ y este fic es un Sirius/Lily/James , el trío amorooooooooosoSI!¬¬U bueno pues eso dejarme Reviews con ideas y tal y así puedo seguirlo por que sola no podré!

Besos!

SiLius.

Sirius: Jo me he quedado mosca, que es lo que se ha guardado Remus en la túnica?

James: hay amigo mío si te echaras laca…

Sirius mira raro a James

Sirius: Que?

James: Oh nada una canción muggle, le oí a Evans comentarla con sus amigas el otro día.

Sirius: en tus tiempos libres espías a Lily?

James: sino para que quiero la capa invisible?

Petter: Chicos! queréis callaros un rato?

Los dos miran con mala cara a Petter

Petter: Jo quería hablar es que parezco tonto en el fic…

James: cada uno lo que es

Remus entra en el cuarto

Sirius se arrastra hasta el como un gatito y ronronea

Sirius: que escondes Moony?...grr….

Moony: Sirius que haces!

Sirius se levanta del suelo y cruza los brazos

James: que nos ocultas?

Moony: a eso, ya lo sabréis mas adelante! Ahora a seguir trabajando en el Mapa

Petter: Guay!

Los tres miran mal a Petter

Sirius: bueno Niñas, mujercitas, Chiquillas Si queréis tomar una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo Únicamente ponérmelo en un review y yo pronto quedare con vosotras, preciosidades

James: Sirius Black!

Sirius: ya sabéis Sirius Black a vuestra disposición!

James: NO! JAMES POTTER! QUEDAR CONMIGO CHICAS ESTOY DESESPERADO

Petter: ya se nota, acabas de meterle el pie en la boca a Sirius..

Sirius: BCBHBABBEBABKBSBOBSabe a queso

Sirius Empuja a james

Sirius: que asco!

James: además tu tienes a la chica de la notita misteriosa

Sirius: y si es un hombre?

James: XD

Sirius: no quiero hablar de ese tema..

Moony mira al trío y después a los Fans que han leído el fic y apaga la luz.

- Gracias -


End file.
